


What Should Not Be

by coaldustcanary



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Drabbles [3]
Category: Firefly, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/pseuds/coaldustcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the bars in the 'verse, it had to be this one. Post-Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Not Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, one of several short pieces originally posted on now-defunct LJ communities, archived here for posterity!

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Wash slowly raised his head. It still hurt. Dark hair and a long, darker jacket were all he could see in the dimness of this backwater moon bar. The smooth voice and moreover the military style of the coat made him wary. There were worse things _crisp suits blue hands River was right_ but the Alliance proper would be bad enough.

“A man can’t drink?” He gripped the table edge, tensing. Time to move on. Run. _Run._

The other man set down a glass of water on the table and invited himself to sit. Closer, his features resolved themselves into something Kaylee would’ve adored – a pretty face, a strong chin, an easy smile – but with an intensity about the eyes that was unsettling. Wash knew it well, from looking in mirrors of late. Voice even, the man had no expression as he replied.

“Not in this _gose_ -pile of a bar. You, Hoban Washburn, shouldn’t be in this ‘verse. You were dead.” Jack Harkness took a sip of water.

“It’s not fun, is it? Been there, done that,” he dismissed, continuing.

“Two birds with one stone, Wash. River Tam and Alliance corruption. You’re Torchwood’s key to both.”


End file.
